


Fragment

by Puelche



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8534719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puelche/pseuds/Puelche
Summary: 攒的All洛段子





	1. Can't Moving 动弹不得

洛萨一动不动。

他被莱恩的疯狂吓坏了。

然而他真的不能动，麦迪文瞒着国王把他变成了一个活体木偶，然后变出个真的木偶代替了原本指挥官的位置。货真价实的指挥官现在是法师送给国王的礼物。

洛萨从来不知道莱恩在这方面有这么多爱好。十分钟前他被塞在衣柜里，听见莱恩和那个木偶正经交谈，转身就把他从衣柜里拉出来操了个翻。

莱恩一定在刚才说话时就硬了。他想。

然而洛萨有点伤心，为什么国王不直接对他提出要求呢，他一定会毫不犹豫地献上自己的屁股或者嘴。

就像前天一样，虽然他受伤了，但他仍然很高兴能取悦他的国王。

他忽然知道了莱恩没有开口的理由。

真不好。乌瑞恩家的人不应该这么温柔。

不，莱恩一点都不温柔。他戴着乳夹和口枷，塞着跳蛋同时被操，内脏快被干得翻出来。

不知道莱恩用完他之后会不会把他洗干净。


	2. Banquet 宴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All洛+麦卡

卡德加穿着借来的礼服手足无措地站在门口。

他不知该怎么加入宴会，一直以来他都不擅长应付这种场合，通常他会回避，这次如果不是邀请来自国王，卡德加本打算整晚放任自己泡在书堆中。

麦迪文也来了。

他的老师和国王的关系很好，卡德加明白这点，以至于现在看到两人同时操着洛萨的时候并没有特别意外。

该死，他早该知道这场国王的私人宴会并不需要穿礼服。

有的人不参加宴会只是因为没有合适的请柬，而国王总是拥有最棒的那一个。

请柬被朝着第三位来宾的方向打开，不少的白浊从中间流下。他们让出了空位，卡德加只需在上面补上自己的名字。

进入洛萨比脱掉那件可笑的外套容易得多，他已经被开拓得足够湿软，声音颤得和耻毛上抖动的液体一样，双腿大敞就像那些过于疲劳的再也合不上的纸页。卡德加甚至有些担心，但他很快就知道了指挥官远远比想象的更耐干。

国王擦着他的阴茎也进入了洛萨，而法师准备惩罚迟到的学生。

“你来晚了。”麦迪文微笑着将自己塞进卡德加。

不守时的小法师哭出的眼泪直直落到指挥官肩头，眼眶通红的洛萨伸手揽住卡德加，给了他一个潮湿的长吻作安慰。

“麦德，”莱恩忍不住掐了一把麦迪文：“别那么严厉。”法师无奈地放慢了速度。洛萨闷笑着绕过卡德加摸向麦迪文的乳头，换来一记伴随咒骂的眼刀。

宴会高潮他们射在了一起，那件被踩在地上的礼服大概已经没法穿了。


	3. Standard Answer 标准答案

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 麦洛+麦卡+洛卡

　　“麦德，这小子没有你说的那么好。”洛萨伸手揪了一把卡德加的小胡子，拿过一块布擦掉从后面流出的精液：“你没有认真教他。”  
　　  
　　“ _我承认_ 。”麦迪文眯起眼。  
　　  
　　“真不敢相信，他简直在 _乱戳_ 。你该来个现场教学，”洛萨指了指自己仍然翘立的阴茎，“你是他的老师，有义务让它出来。”  
　　  
　　法师摘掉手套走上前，洛萨舔舔嘴唇顺从地张开腿。

 

　　麦迪文甚至没解开衣服，只把手指插进洛萨身体。起初指挥官不很满意，他更想要法师袍子下面的那根东西，但很快他就被搞到一点抱怨的声音都发不出来，麦迪文比平时更粗暴地搅动着里面，毫不犹豫地直攻要点。

　　酥麻沿着脊椎一路炸上来。洛萨知道刚才他给出的评价成功触怒了麦迪文，只不过这次生气的对象不是他。平心而论，那小子倒也不差，洛萨甚至觉得自己将来会喜欢他。卡德加比他老师柔和太多，但洛萨还不习惯莱恩以外的人对他施以温存。何况麦迪文好久没和他做了，洛萨希望能找回点本来属于自己的东西——卡德加占用了他老师太多的时间。  
　　  
　　现在洛萨得到了想要的，他释放得十分彻底，并且很高兴发现麦迪文对他身体的了解没有丝毫生疏。只是由于刚才的使坏，那小子大概要受苦了。他有点抱歉地想。  
　　  
　　——但卡德加也确实没让他射出来。洛萨又迅速把抱歉扔了出去。

 

　　 _丢脸_ 。

　　卡德加无法挣脱麦迪文的目光，它们越过洛萨肩膀牢牢攫住他，绿色的冷意让他明白自己彻底搞砸了。

　　 _在那儿好好看着_ 。

　　他眼见着麦迪文仅仅用了一只手就把洛萨搞到射，他的老师以此明白告诉他——你就是个笨蛋。卡德加沮丧极了，这比本应比魔法简单。

　　麦迪文抽出手，刮掉洛萨射在身上的白浊，连同刚才在洛萨后穴里沾上的卡德加的精液一起，塞进不争气的学生嘴里。

　　指挥官边笑边看着小法师的脸由煞白渐渐变成潮红，然后翻身含住卡德加又有抬头迹象的老二并把自己的塞进对方的嘴，他不介意给这位年轻人补补课。麦迪文没有阻止他。

　　言传不如身教，守护者对此深信不疑。考砸了，那么就给一个标准答案，他会知道自己差距在哪儿。

　　卡德加学得很快，虽然洛萨的口活是他不熟悉的野路子，他也依旧能有样学样地反馈回去，直到互相塞满对方的嘴。而他自己似乎胀得更厉害些——老师比往常严厉得多，就算已经做足扩张，麦迪文进来时也还是很疼。内壁被仔细碾磨，以提示刚才他做得有多么粗心。卡德加抑制不住地发抖，快感用一种完美的步调袭击全身，洛萨柔软的舌头和麦迪文坚硬的阴茎让他无法自持地发出细细的抽泣，两人分别射进他的嘴和肠子里。

　　指挥官吐出嘴里的阴茎，转身闷笑着拧了拧小法师的脸蛋，让阴茎对准张开的穴口坐了下去，上下反复几次直到卡德加再次释放。

　　“我想他会进步的。”洛萨的蓝眼睛眨了眨。

　　“他会的。”麦迪文变出一张毯子，让它落在卡德加肩头。


	4. Instant Noodles 泡面

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人权末路 之一

泡面能买到任何东西。

开玩笑，这是暴风监狱。拥有泡面就拥有一切，人们都喜欢咸热汤汁流过食道的感觉。没人能抗拒，尽管那是添加剂混合的味道。

而洛萨能吃到一些天然的东西——麦迪文的精液，正滑进他的胃。他跪在地上抹净嘴边阴茎带出来的一丝残留。麦迪文让他转身。

精液并不能缓解饥饿，放在麦迪文柜子里的泡面才能。洛萨在被插入时，眼睛一刻没有离开过那包红色的东西。

“泡面可以买到可卡因，性和杀手”。

最初他以为麦迪文找上他是因为最后一个原因，但很快他发现自己的屁股貌似比他的手艺值钱。

也是，监狱里杀手一抓一大把——

——但这么好的屁股可不是哪里都有。麦迪文想。并且洛萨似乎不知道自己比“一包”泡面值钱得多。如果可以，麦迪文愿意给洛萨两箱。他不是古尔丹那种用泡面洗澡的无聊之人，他喜欢用泡面换更加美味的东西。

洛萨的膝盖跪得发红，麦迪文操他的方式如同在品尝，像是那些Ramen Lord在囚犯面前细细嘬汤。

他想的一点没错，麦迪文的确在尝他，何况他的头发在禁闭室中的两个星期中已经纠结成一股一股，和扭曲的方便面条一样。

这真是做过的交易里最划算的一笔。麦迪文永远不会让这个蠢货知道自己究竟值多少泡面。


	5. Ticket 罚单

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人权末路 之二

城区，摩托车坏了，烈日当头，四下无人，最近的修理店在两公里之外，洛萨的警服湿得能拧出水。

他素来没什么好运气，尤其是处在这个行当。暴风城的风气最近不太好，警察的地位落得还不如街仔，他刚被调来这个街区。比起现在暴晒在正午日头下的处境，他倒是觉得人生仿佛正被乌鸦的黑色阴影覆盖着。

老婆死了，妹妹走了，工资条上的数字惨不忍睹，一个在紧张的警民关系中挣扎的底层警察，每天的辛苦能泡下八碗饭。好歹等到唯一一个儿子当兵，他才终于能用微薄的薪水买点自己爱抽的烟。

然而运气总是连轻微的一瞥也不愿意多给他一点。他的摩托车被人扎了。

又是哪个死妈的小屁孩干的好事。

洛萨唯一庆幸的是自己的身体没什么毛病，艰苦的生活好歹给了他一副好体魄。然而这并不能阻止他对烈日下推车的窝火。

后脖颈被汗水腌得直疼，阳光简直要把他晒穿，他真想抡起摩托往旁边的汽车上砸——

违章停车！洛萨眼睛一亮。一排违停，大概都是为了避免被日头直晒挪到了不该停的位置。

他把破摩托扔旁边，迅速开好罚单，粉红的小纸片被一路贴下去。洛萨希望没人看见他，他可不希望被一群混混逮住——

紧接着他整个人被摁趴在滚烫的车前盖上。

*

情况糟糕透了。

洛萨被狠狠揍了一顿，甜腥味的鼻血倒流到喉咙里，使他不得不把它们和着精液咽下去。

“开我的罚单，了不起。”上方传来冷冷的声音。洛萨还没从刚才重击中恢复过来，只觉得头皮快要被对方的长指甲给抓破了。

“这是我交的罚金，警察先生。收好它。”那个声音说道。

*

麦迪文没想到，在自己的地盘上居然还有不开眼的警察，他原以为自己已经清理干净了。

他在二楼的落地窗里站了好一会儿，看着那个后背衣服全湿的警察一张张把罚单贴过去。真可怜。他盯着贴罚单的洛萨为了避免接触到被晒得发烫的车身小心地弓起身体的样子，咂咂嘴。

那个警察或许真的需要罚单提成来换一身新行头，那套洗得发白的旧制服已经能在他侧身时紧紧绷出腰身。

不管怎样，他在自己的地盘上违规了。麦迪文很乐意给那个身板看起来不错的人开一个贴在屁股上的罚单。

他踩灭烟头一声不响地走下楼去。


	6. Best Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 人权末路之三

这不能怪洛萨，他是那么急于找个工作。

妻子死于难产，借来的高额医疗款只救下了儿子。现在他背了一屁股债，没钱并且也不敢举行葬礼——追债的人会把他妻子的骨灰挖出来。

借钱时他不该表现得那么爱他的妻子和孩子，于是现在他们知道家人在洛萨心里的地位了。

如果洛萨能有一份工作证明——他们知道这绝不可能，得到合法工作的机会被牢牢垄断——按照法令，放贷人就无法用他们爱用的手段了。但借钱的人没一个有渠道。放贷人吃准了这点。

这里人命轻贱，所谓警察也不过只能做点贴罚单的活路，捡拾吞掉罚金的大佬们施舍的一点残渣糊口。而放贷人和黑帮们往往知道该怎么把这些看似不值钱的奴隶发挥作用：逼人干那些脏手的活路抵债，或者顶替某个上面的人物背锅进监狱。

洛萨没料到有着合法工作的妻子死掉——如果她还活着，他们就能一起慢慢还钱——只留下了一个长得像她的婴儿。

他会被抓走，婴孩被交给未成年人收容中心，更糟糕以及更可能的是，孩子将在他进监狱前饿死。

——所以他几乎是看也没看就在上门的官员带来的合同上签了名。

工作岗分配——洛萨还以为这个东西只存在于政府的宣传报纸和广播里。看见合同落款上闪闪发亮的蓝色狮子纹章，他几乎快哭出来。

官员留下复写合同，让他按时去合同上的地点报到，临走时意味深长地看了洛萨一眼，然后微笑着欠身出了门。

洛萨这才有时间捧着合同读了一遍。

工作室模特。每日工作时间不定。随叫随到。

*

他熟练而麻木地脱下衣服。

不能拒绝那个外号“国王”的导演。洛萨强迫说服自己他愿意做这个，就像故事里为了国王献出一切的指挥官，让愚蠢的忠诚去抵消羞耻。

今天洛萨多了搭档，除了平时那个年轻人，还有个看起来有点精明的大块头。

他不是第一次和两个人做，但当大块头真的把阴茎挤进他的肠道时，洛萨还是忍不住抽泣起来，伤口裂开了，眼泪和年轻人在他嘴里射溢的白浊一起落进毯子的华丽长绒里。

导演非常满意，不管洛萨做出什么反应似乎都能让他高兴。他承认洛萨是自己最喜欢的模特，各种意义上。听说洛萨还有个刚出生的儿子凯伦——算算年龄，莱恩觉得有朝一日说不定可以让父子俩一起为他工作——上面那些人会喜欢的。

他挥挥手示意卡德加和奥格瑞姆换个位置。

*

一切都结束时，另外两人退出了洛萨的身体，没了外加的支撑，他撑不住自己的重量，浑身脱力地栽倒下去。恍惚之间他仿佛看见了凯伦睡着的脸。

洛萨忽然无声地呜咽起来——他的孩子还从未被柔软的毯子包裹过。


	7. 双向家暴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 家暴 之一

洛萨一点也不想承认自己兴奋了。

这不是个好时候。他被麦迪文打得跌坐在纸箱间，里面贵重的货物不知折损几何，但对方稀碎背心下的伤痕和脸上淤青一点也不比自己少——两分钟前，快被揍进地里的人是麦迪文——洛萨现在很高兴看见他现出难得一见的提防神情。这是当然：刚才麦迪文抓住空当来了个漂亮反击，而他了解洛萨也精通此道。毫无疑问。

圣光在上，洛萨有时候更喜欢被揍倒，这样反而不用紧绷神经，并且，“哈，”他故意扬起眉，发出一声促狭的哂笑，“你硬了。”

洛萨悄悄吞下那个“也”字。这个角度他能发现麦迪文老二的动静，而对方看不到他的——

“哦？”麦迪文一脚踩上洛萨的裤裆，“你是想说你软的时候也能快顶破我的靴子底？”紧接着一个拳头让洛萨的鼻血流得更欢快了。

“别撒谎，安度因。”


	8. 惩罚游戏

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 家暴 之二

“操我。”

“直达主题？你开始学麦迪文了？”莱恩摊开手，“但是我拒绝。我不是你们的工具，安度因，这连约炮都算不上，何况来找我的永远是被揍得最惨的那个，我保证一个月内就再也对你俩硬不起来。”

“莱恩…”洛萨声音发抖。

“如果你真的想让我操你，那就和我约会，而不是这样——”莱恩一把掀掉洛萨的外套，里面裹着层层绷带，“见鬼！你们这是动刀子了？”

“…是。”

莱恩感到一阵晕眩：“圣光啊，看着吧，总有一天你会求我操你的尸体！”

说得没错，洛萨想，舌头死死抵着牙关。这是真的拒绝，莱恩的老二毫无反应。或许他该答应莱恩的约会提议，然后从此远离那个该死的小气暴力狂。

“好。”

“什么？”

“约会。”洛萨摸出一片止疼药生嚼下去，“所以拜托，莱恩，至少让我给你做个口活，不然麦迪文不会关掉那个该死的跳蛋。”

莱恩现在听见洛萨颤抖的哭腔了。


	9. 睡眠剥夺

人类不睡觉的极限是多久？洛萨从来没想过这种猎奇科普杂志上才有的问题，现在它正和药液一起被注进身体，跨过屏障直流向大脑。心脏在胸腔里可怜兮兮地狂跳，泵出的金属味血液在嘴唇上裂开的血管末端弥散开来。

他直盯着灰色的天花板，眼神涣散，粗重的呼吸声时而模糊时而尖锐，异世界的遥远回响突然就能伴随着蜂鸣划破意识。洛萨多么希望能把自己沉入温热的黑色泥潭，然而现在意识被一个重复问题悬吊在半空：

“莱恩在哪里？”

哦，莱恩。这个能令人浑身战栗着落泪的名字，不该被念得那么刻薄。洛萨忽然想示范一个更加温柔的发音来嘲笑面前这个蠢货。

“莱…”他张了张嘴，突然笑了，干渴的喉咙发出嘶嘶声，震颤的眼球接住对方投来的目光。真绿啊，像小时候他和莱恩打猎时遇到的受伤的狼，他们放走了那个畜生。六年前他们也是如此放走了面前的家伙。

他想起那头狼的结局，笑得更加放肆。心脏抽搐着抗议，但在迷乱的漩涡里，很容易就能借着一件小事笑个不停。就是听着像一个陌生人的高潮呻吟，他想，自己有这样笑过吗？洛萨停下来继续漂流在脑中翻涌的杂音里，各种各样的稀奇古怪的想法被狂欢似的抛来抛去，像被射进直肠的液体一样喷向高处，就是落不进他渴望得到的静止的黑暗中。莱恩的身影在那片黑暗里，就算他想捞也捞不起。抱歉，洛萨对那些挤进大脑却一无所获的药剂想道。


End file.
